Misery Business
by nasher91
Summary: A oneshot to the song Misery Business by Paramore.Karma steals Tommy and Jude decides she doesn't want to play nice,so sets about to steal him back...


Set at the beginning of season 3. Jude has Kwest as her producer as Karma has stolen Tommy from her, in all ways possible. Jude's not happy about this and sets out to get Tommy back. One-shot Songfic to the Paramore song "**Misery Business**".

"Urgh!!!! Sometimes Kwest, sometimes I just want to KILL HER" Jude screamed over her shoulder in the direction Karma had just strutted off in. Kwest tried not to laugh although it was slightly comical how Jude reacted when confronted with Karma, or rather Karmy (Karma and Tommy) as the pair had taken to calling themselves. Kwest steered Jude into a chair and shut the door that was swaying slightly from where it had rebounded against the doorframe after Jude had slammed it so hard that it hadn't actually shut properly, preferring to slide back open again. Jude picked at her converse and glared sulkily at the floor. "I hate her Kwest, I really, really hate her." Jude whispered sounding utterly dejected and fairly bitter at the same time. Kwest smiled sympathetically and handed her a notebook knowing that Jude most probably had some song brewing. Jude Harrison emotions generally meant a new song, something that was long overdue according to Darius. Jude scribbled down some phrases before slumping back in the chair, defeated she started doodling in the margin of the paper. "This industry…this business it's so full of misery. I mean if you don't have a body like an hourglass or sleep your way to it you hardly ever get successful. Or in certain people's cases you do both just to make sure." Spat Jude as Karma crossed the G Major lobby to engage Tommy, her Tommy, in a very public kiss. Jude wrinkled up her nose in disgust and threw the notebook to the floor. "I need a break." She muttered before storming out of the room.

**I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.** Eight months later 

"This seat taken?" Jude glanced up from her notebook to see an anxious looking Tommy indicating the sofa she was sitting on.

"Knock yourself out Quincy." She mumbled turning back to her notebook, she had a good song that had been going round her head all morning and wanted to get it down before she lost it completely. Twenty minutes later she had finished and sighed contentedly, forgetting that Tommy was sitting next to her.

"So hows your music going?" The question startled her, he hadn't looked at her let alone spoken to her for months.

"It's going nowhere. I can't seem to get inspired like I used to, y'know?" Bad move Harrison, Jude scolded herself. Jude and Tommy both knew that he was her inspiration, no Tommy no music. Tommy chuckled slightly and edged closer to her, Jude made to move away but Tommy placed a hand on her arm and she shifted back to her seat.

"Yeah, I know. Listen girl I'm sorry-"

"Look Tommy I don't wanna hear it. You made the decision to go to Karma, you chose her and now you have to suffer the consequences like I have for the past eight months."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? How blind are you Quincy? She's a whore, you're just a firm hold on her success that's it. At least with me it was actually real!"

"Jude listen-"

"No Tommy, you listen. At first I thought it was professional and she was doing the running so have you ever bothered to think how the hell I felt when I found you kissing her of all people? I bet you haven't. You're the only one for me but to her you're just one guy in the long line she has. Open your eyes Quincy, everyone can see it but you."

"I know"

"What?"

"I know Karma was using me, I caught her with Speid the other night."

"Tommy I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Besides it was kind of, I dunno a relief."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning I was an idiot to let myself be drawn in by her when all I wanted was you. That kiss with her was a mistake but then you wouldn't talk to me and she kept going on and on at me. So I gave in and well here we are."

"Here we are indeed."

They fell into companionable silence occasionally sneaking glances at each other then glancing away. After a while Jude noticed Tommy seemed to be practically on top of her. She turned to question him to find his lips crashing wildly onto hers. There was a brief delay while Jude got over the shock of it, she didn't have Tommy down for being spontaneous, but soon they were kissing wildly, making up for lost time.

**I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile**. 

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would**.  
**Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good**.

Later on that week Jude was in hospitality when Karma came in. Upon seeing Jude Karma shot her death glares, Jude however smiled at her. "Hi Karma, how's Speid?" Karma said nothing but barged past her to get to the fridge. "So I heard what happened with like you, Tommy and Speid. Tommy said he was pretty relieved to have seen you do that actually. Something about your little kiss being a mistake and he was just biding his time until I'd take him back. Funny that, huh? Well gotta go, music to make dates to go on y'know the drill. See you by the bargain bin." Jude waltzed out of hospitality grinning childishly: that had felt so good. Karma would probably have it in for her now but that didn't matter.

"Tommy, baby, I'm sorry about that thing with Speid. It was a silly mistake. Let's not let it ruin things between us. Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?" Karma purred down the phone, watching Tommy squirm uncomfortably in the studio while Jude sung her new song to Kwest and himself. Karma smirked to herself, so she still had it. Jude stopped singing, having seen Tommy's discomfort, and questioned him. Tommy replied and Jude took the phone from him, before she could hang up Jude's voice filled the phone singing two lines from her song before hanging up.

**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passed out, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.**  
**Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.**

Karma simply stared in shock as Jude dropped the phone on a table and perched on Tommy's lap. Tommy said something to Jude who grinned before kissing him roughly. As Jude sat up her eye's met Karma, Jude smiled smugly at her before looking away. It was then Karma knew that she just didn't do it for Tommy.

_Later that day, about half 8, at a G Major party_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Jude Harrison with her new single, Misery Business." The audience applauded politely as Jude ran onto stage. In the audience Jude spotted Tommy's beaming face and blew him a kiss, laughing as he pretended to catch it and swoon. Karma was skulking nearby glaring and pouting for all her worth, obliged to be there despite the fact her sales weren't doing so well and nobody was really paying much attention to her.

As Jude got to the bridge of her song she crouched down at the edge of the stage and made eye contact with Karma. Karma stared back with a gaze filled with jealousy. She'd tried to get Tommy from Jude and in the end had failed, Tommy was and always would be Jude's man.

**I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.**  
**Cause god it just feels so...**

**  
It just feels so good.**

The audience were going wild as Karma battled her way through them to leave the party as she cried bitterly. Jude smiled with satisfaction as she spotted this, nothing like establishing yourself and seeing off competition in this misery business. Jude bowed as the crowd cheered her and allowed herself to be pulled off stage and into a kiss by Tommy. Yes, this was a miserable business but with Tommy it wasn't quite so bad…

Outside Karma had run into Speid who was now consoling her, believing that she was simply nuts about him. After a while an idea formed in Karma's head. If she couldn't have Tommy she'd have to do something to keep attention on her, she needed some publicity. "Hey Speidy, let's get married. Like now…"

END 


End file.
